Master Chief
Master Chief (sometimes referred to as John 117) is the main protagonist of the Halo media franchise. He previously fought Doomguy in the 18th episode of Death Battle, Master Chief VS Doomguy. He also fought Jango Fett in the 1st episode of DBX in Season 1. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Master Chief vs Agent Carolina *Master Chief vs Albert Wesker *Master Chief vs The Avatar (Blacklight Retribution) *Master Chief vs Berserker/Lancelot *Master Chief vs Boba Fett *Captain America VS Master Chief *Master Chief vs. Captain Titus *Master Chief vs Commander Sheperd *Crash Bandicoot VS Master Chief *Master Chief VS Darth Vader *Master Chief vs Deathstroke *Master Chief vs Gordon Freeman *Iron Man vs. Master Chief *Master Chief vs Jak and Daxter *Master Chief vs Jango Fett *Master Chief vs. Kratos *Master Chief vs Marcus Fenix *Master Chief vs The Meta *Predator vs. Master Chief *Ratchet and Clank vs. Master Chief *Master Chief vs Sam Gideon *Satele Shan Vs Master Chief *Master Chief vs Soldier: 76 *Solid Snake V.S. Master Chief *Master Chief vs Steve With Xbox-verse * Playstation-verse vs Xbox-verse Completed Death Battles * Master Chief VS Bren McGuire * Master Chief vs Hunter * Master Chief vs Lex Luthor * Mario vs Master Chief * Master Chief vs Raiden * Robocop vs Master Chief * Samus Aran vs. Master Chief Battles Royale * Mario vs. Kratos vs. Master Chief * Samus Aran VS Master Chief VS Mael Radec Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Batman (DC) * King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Parasoul (Skullgirls) History In 2517, John was a six year old human living with his loving mother and father on the earth colony Eridanus ll until he was kidnapped by the UNSC and replaced by a clone to be a Spartan, a super soldier helping the UNSC in the intergalactic war against the Covenant,an army of dangerous aliens trying to turn on a device that will destroy all organic life in the universe called Halos. In his training, he was said to be VERY lucky and had great intellect. After his regular training,he was injected with a super steroid,completely making his health,speed,reflexes,physical,and mental strength dramatically 10x faster,stronger,and overall better. After reaching the rank 'Master Chief Petty Officer',he led the other Spartans to defend the humans from any threat and gained a full body,half ton armor suit that was near indestructible. Death Battle Info Spartan-ll Augmentations *15x Stronger Skeleton *Muscle Increase *300% Increased Reflexes *Better eyesight & Perception *Boosted Tissue Growth *Lactase Recovery Decrease *Heighted Memory, Intelligence, & Creativity Mark VI Mjolnir Armour *Brain linked reactive circuits *Force Multiplying Circuits *Titanium Alloy Plating *Heat Resistant *Motion Tracker *5 second regenerating energy shields *Weight: 1000 lbs Weaponry Side Arms M60 Magnum *Ammo: 12.7 mm *Range: 400 ft *Scope: 2x M7 Submachine Gun *Ammo: 5 mm *Range: 155 ft M9 Frag Grenade *Kill Radius: 16ft Standard Firearms MA5C Assault Rifle *Ammo: 7.62 mm *Rate of Fire: 650 RPM BR55HB SR Battle Rifle *Ammo: 9.5 mm *Range: 3100 ft M90 Shotgun *Type: Pump *Spread: 15 Pellets *Ammo: Soellkraft 8-Gauge Shells Heavy Weaponry M41 Rocket Launcher *Ammo: 102 HEAT Charge Rockets *Scope: 2x SRS990-S2 AM Sniper Rifle *Ammo: 14.5 mm Fin-Stabilized *Range: 7545.9 ft *Night-Vision Mode M6 Spartan Laser *Shot Limit: 5 *John-117's Most Powerful Weapon Special Equipment *Overshield *Active Camouflage *Radar Jammer *Regenerator *Deployable Cover *Power Drain *Bubble Shield Sangheili Weaponry *Type-25 Plasma Pistol *Type-25 Plasma Rifle *Type-51 Carbine Type-1 Plasma Grenade *Kill Radius: 13 ft *Sticks to Targets Type-1 Energy Sword *Length: 4.15 ft *Weight: 5.2 lbs Background *Height: 7'0" armor *Weight: 1,287 lbs armor *UNSC Marines SPARTAN-II *Defeated 3 Armies *Destroyed Halo 04 & The Ark *Super Soldier *Top Speed: 50+ mph Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Aliases: John McLoughlin, John-117, 117, Blue 1, Sierra-117, Spartan-117, Reclaimer, Demon. * Height: 6 ft 10 in (without armor), 7 ft 2 in (in armor). * Weight: 270 lb, 990 lb (armored). * Occupation: Master Chief Special Warfare Operator of the Navy * Very skilled at chess and other sports at age 6 * First Appearance: Halo: Combat Evolved (2001). Feats * Has very great Luck * Can flip vehicles (Warthog: 3.5 - 3.25 tons Scorpion: 66 tons) * Can run up to nearly 106 kilometers / 65+mph * Survived falls from orbit / atmosphere without a scratch * Takes 2 punches to kill another Spartan * With help from Cortana can deflect large antitank missiles * Said to be the best Sharpshooter in the UNSC Military only second to Linda * Stamina: Superhuman+ * Singlehandedly took down a Scarab Tank * Has wiped out entire armies (Covenant soldiers, Flood hordes, and Promethean Knights) * Destroyed Halo 04 & The Ark, preventing utter galactic genocide (2x) * In the process of the former, destroyed an entire Covenant armada * Has taken a couple of hits from an energy beam of a very pissed off 343 Guilty Spark, which has been shown to easily disintegrate a normal being * Defeated the Forerunner military commander, the Ur-Didact and destroyed Mantle's Approach * Wiped out the Flood, a race of parasitic alien zombies, that wanted to devour all life in the Milky Way Galaxy * Disarmed Agent Locke, before Locke could react and beats him in combat (Comparable and another playable character) * Said by Lord Admiral Hood himself that with John's combat experience he could have easily become an admiral, but John feels that being called "The Admiral" doesn't have the same ring Poll Who Should Master Chief Fight If He Returned To Death Battle Samus Aran (Nintendo) Boba Fett (Star Wars) Marcus Fenix (Gears Of War) Captain America (Marvel Comics) Lex Luthor (DC Comics) Solid Snake (Konami) Gallery Halo - Master Chief duel wielding two M7 Submachine Guns.png|Master Chief duel wielding two M7 Submachine Guns Master-chief-square-542x542-5bff9fc0c96b4f07adbdd3f6d68f84b8.png|Master Chief in Combat Stance New-master-chief-armor halo4-640.jpg Halo-the-master-chief-collection-gets-a-new-campai hsnh 1920.jpg Halo - Master Chief with Railgun.png|Master Chief with Railgun Halo - Master Chief wielding a MA5C Assault Rifle.png|Master Chief wielding a MA5C Assault Rifle Halo - Master Chief about to have his armor removed.png|Master Chief about to have his armor removed Halo - Master Chief fighting a Promethean Knight.png|Master Chief fighting a Promethean Knight Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Dual Wielders Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Future characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Halo Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Leaders Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Military Combatants Category:Nuclear Weapon Users Category:Playable Character Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Soldier Category:Super Soldiers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Xbox Characters